The RADOM MISSION! with the awesome clone wars gang! :D
by TalonWolf Jedi
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rex and the clones go on a mission to the planet Deleya! this mission turns out to go wrong! they end up in a big fight and no posible way to escape it! this is my first story! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first story EVER! 8D

I hope you will enjoy this! :D first reviewer gets a magical cake. :D not realy :I

Dis-ownership: Anyways, Star Wars do not belong to me! :D

It belongs to the one and only Lucas!

THE RANDOM MISSION!

A star wars the clone wars fanfic!

Summarize: of chapter1!: Ahsoka, Anakin, fight over jelly, the gang heads out to the twilight to a mission and the rookies do not know how to use batteries… o_o

The Tugrutan Padawan sat next to the window sill, looking out towards the vast Coruscant Citys. Massive structures towered the densely populated landscape. The clouds lazily floated by in the great blue sky. The sun shined brightly and warmly on the Padawans orange skin. Speeders zipped by as in a hurry.

"Hey Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin, Ahsoka Tano's Master came into the shared room.

"Nothing really, master." Ahsoka said as Anakin sat down beside her.

"…"

there was nothing but silence between the two for about a few minutes as they stared out the window and into the grays and whites of the great City.

"Hey Master, could we go to the Counsel to see if they have anything for us to do?" Ahsoka asked as she was playing with her right lekku.

"Sure Snips, its been real quiet lately… and boring"

"Well lets stop sitting around and lets go! Race You there!" Ahsoka took off running and left their shared quarters with Anakin racing after her.

"HEY NO FAIR!"

…

Ahsoka was the first to reach the Counsel tower's elevator. Anakin came speeding down the hallways toward Ahsoka… Until…..He tripped on a clone's helmet.

"AAAHHH!" Anakin exclaimed as he crashed into the floor.

"Oh! Im so sorry General! Ive been looking for that helmet all afternoon! Are you hurt?! You need medical attention?! Did you break a limb?! Did you twist an ankle Sir!?" A random clone with hot pink hair came out of nowhere.

Anakin blushed in embarrassment and anger when he saw Ahsoka giggling at the corner of his eye.

"No" *cough* "I am quiet fine."

"Umm are you sure Genral?"

"What?" *coughs again* "of course I am!"

"Are you really sure? Cause you just coughed…"

"… Yes I am Sure."

"Umm… Alright then…" The random Clone with hot pink hair put on his helmet and soon disappears as he came.

Anakin stormed into the elevator then Ahsoka closed the door and pressed the button to the top level. Ahsoka was still giggling as Anakin was too embarrassed to even look at His Padawan. The elevator finally came up to the top floor, where the Council was. Anakin smoothed out his shirt and His skirt and fixed his hair, then the door opened.

"Ah! Anakin! We were just about to call you!" Said Obi-Wan earnestly as Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the big room.

"Soo… you got something for us?" Anakin Asked curiously.

"Not quit" Mace started. "We believe that there is a separatist and Trade federation meeting in the Alderaan system in Delaya. Intellegence says that their sharing important information and have a 'Secret Weapon'."

"Hu? What are they doing in a industrial planet such as Delaya? I mean there's a lot of ships and security that its impossible for separatist to go through!" Anakin Stated

"We don't know, they must have snuck in a way that the security ships didn't catch them. I want you and your Padawan to go out and investigate and destroy the weapon, but be careful! They might detect your presence. Master Kenobi is coming as well."

"Good to have you on board old master!" Anakin said as Obi-Wan smiled at Him.

Ahsoka Smiled as she thought of him coming along.

Obi-Wan and Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka was then dismissed from the meeting and were now walking down the Jedi Temple's halls to the hanger area. Anakin then reached for his comlink…

"Anakin to Rex, come in."

"Papa John's, may I take your order?"

"Rex… I know its you…"

"WHAT! But how!"

"I can use the force, plus there's no one else that sounds like you."

"Umm actually sir there is more of my voice..."

"Ahh! Whatever, get the Twilight ready, were heading to the Alderaan system, Delaya."

"SIR YES SIR!" beep. the Comlink went off. Anakin looked at his Padawan who had her head hanging low as she walked…

"What is it Snips? I thought you were excited about the mission!"

"I am Master, but I would have also enjoyed some pizza too…" Replied Ahsoka, who was obviously hungry.

"Awe Snips, im sorry we didn't get anything to eat… lets go back to our quarters real quick and bring a few snacks, ok?"

"Alright."

"Well im going to go and wait for you in the hanger, and Anakin, please get me some tea bags and something to eat as well" Obi-wan said.

"Haha! We wont forget about you Master! Now would we snips!"

"That's right Skyguy!" Ahsoka said with a smirk on her lips.

Anakin and Ahsoka left Obi-Wan and went to their quarters to get some snacks, while they were looking in the Cabinets…

"Ahsoka don't forget to hand me the swiss and turkey" Anakin told Ahsoka who was looking in the fridge. Anakin and Ahsoka were both making sandwiches for the gang, also for Captain Rex and the clones as well. Anakin would never forget about his troopers.

"ugh, can I have provolone instead?" Ahsoka shivered at the word swiss cheese. She never liked swiss cheese, it just tastes…. Um funny to her.

"ok that's fine…" Anakin Replied. "oh and Ahsoka don't forget the Peanut butter and Jelly"

"ok…" Ahsoka searched the fridge for the ingredients she needed to give to her master. Then She found her stashed Jabobba berry jelly… _ I guess its alright if he uses some of it _…She grabbed it out of the fridge and gave it to her master. Anakin was surprised, this kind of jelly is rare to find in the Galactic stores! So he went ahead and put it in the sandwiches. Ahsoka noticed his expression and went ahead to tease him.

"Are you Jealous Skyguy?" Ahsoka Said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"What… I am not!..." Anakin returned the tease… " Are you jelly Snips?"

"WHAT? Pft! No! of course im not jelly!"

"Yes you are jelly!"

"Whaa… Master no im NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"…OH YEAH! WELL YOU SMELL LIKE UNICORNS!"

Anakin looked around nervously… "What?!... no I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Then out of nowhere Mace came in with His purple lightsaber in his hand…

"SHUT THE FORCE UPP!"

And then he just disappeared… just as he _appeared_.

_Now that was weird! _Both Anakin and Ahsoka thought at the same time…

_Oook lets just go back to making sandwhiches… _Anakin said to Ahsoka through the Force.

_Good Idea! _…Ahsoka replied with the Force.

Sooo they went back to making sandwhiches. Soon they were finished, they also brought water and some snacks and of course brought Obi-Wan's tea, and contacted Master Kenobi and were on their way to the Hanger.

"Ahh Anakin! You've made sandwhiches… well the ship is ready." Obi-Wan greeted them as they walked in. all the clones, R2, and the gang went inside the Twilight.

"Hey Kenob's, you better fasten your seat belt cause were gonna go into HYPERSPACE YEAAH!"

Ahsoka stared and gaped at her Master…

"Anakin… You know I realy don't appreciate that nick name…" Obi-wan retorted.

"Of course I know you don't! that's why I still call you that!" Anakin said with a cocky smirk.

"sigh, whatever Anakin." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Artoo are we clear to make the jump to hyperspace?" Anakin asked the little Astromech droid.

"beep! Bo beeeop!" Artoo said

"Ok then well... lets go then! WOO HYPERSPACE AWE YEAAAH!"

Then They take off into light-speed.

...

about a 2 hours later...

Anakin was enjoying the moment playing on his Ps-2 fighting virtual zombie men… Ahsoka was bored to death and was getting real dizzy, since all you can see is blue streaks of light spiraling at high speed. Obi-Wan however was having tea and was just eying the crew… watching. Well probably he has some suspicions on some of the new Rookies aboard, well lets just say one… Ahsoka went down below with the Rex and his troopers to see what to do.

"Hey kid." Rex said as Ahsoka walked into the Hanger part of the Twilight.

"Hi Rex, you have anything for me to do?" Ahsoka responded.

"Ahh Hyperspace boredom hu? Well sure. Ask Stark over there, see the new rookie?" Rex gestured to a new 'Shiny' over by the corner talking with some other clones.

"You can help them pack the supplies we need" Rex pointed to the supplies on the floor.

"Alright, I go ahead and help the boys out." Ahsoka said with a smile as she walked over to the men.

"Welcome aboard the Twilight. Need any help over here?"

"Yes Sir, were having a little trouble in fixing the tracing beacons, it just wont work properly Sir." Said Blight, another new Rookie on the crew.

"well, umm…" Ahsoka thought for a moment. "im sorry but Master Skywalker is better at fixing things than me, hehe…" Ahsoka said nervously.

"I'll go get him for you." But before the clones could respond Ahsoka toke off running and up the ladder into the cock pit of the Twilight.

"Hey um Master?"

"Yeah Snips?" Anakin looked up from his Ps-3.

"Some of the clones are having some trouble with the tracking beacons down stairs in the hanger."

"Hmm, well im always here to help!" Anakin said as he put away his little gaming device into his pocket as he got up and went below deck.

"Trooper." Anakin pronounced as he walked into the Hanger.

"Ahh General, we need some help." Said Stark who was confused with the tracking device.

"…. Umm I think your problem to this tracer is that it. Doesn't. Have. Batteries!" Anakin Stated simply after looking at the device a few short seconds.

"OOOooh!" The new 'shinies' responded.

Ahsoka who was watching from the doorway face palmed. The clones put some charges into it then the tracer started working, so they turned it off for later use… at least before the separatists or anyone else caught it.

R2-D2 came in the door way to Ahsoka and said that their approaching the Planet and SHOULD get out of hyperspace.

"Hey Master, were here! I think you better turn the hyperspace off before we CRASH?"

"Oh hehe… right snips…" Anakin rushed to the pilot seat and switched some levers and pressed a few buttons and they came out of hyper space and towards the lush, green and blue planet… and I mean RIGHT towards the planet! They were still going preety fast towards the planet and they are about to go through a short ride and a hard landing… well landings are ok, but crashes are hard!

"Everyone! Strap yourselves in! it looks like were gonna have a rough one!" Anakin Yelled to the pasengers as he flew closer and closer to the planet's atmosphere. They started to catch on fire when they were entering…

_Ahsoka however was freaking out and yelling about becoming a 'Flambé', Obi-Wan was licking his pink swirly lolly pop like a little girl with wide eyes, while Anakin on the other hand had no clue what Ahsoka was talking about and why Obi-Wan HAD to pull out a lollypop at this time and other than that he was really occupied about keeping the ship's brakes steedy and preventing from trying to crash…_

WOHAHAHAHA! oh and the Jabobba fruit is made up o3o lets say its nice and sweet :P well in my mind anyways. :I

I love cliffhangers as much as I hate them :D! hehe wait for another chapter of!...

(Says dramacticly..)… THE RANDOM MISSION!

Reviews! :D let me know how you think or if it needs to be better :D


	2. The Random Mission Chapter 2

**The RANDOM MISSION chapter 2! **

**DISCLAIMER! All the characters, lightsabers, and the awesome force and Star Wars itself doesn't belong to me! Only George Lucas. But I do at least want one lightsaber… 8U**

**Haha I enjoy doing this! :D thanks to my friends who first commented and toke their time to read my story! I would also Love to Credit one of my best friends who helped me out in the last chapter and this one,….Firestarawesome! :D sorry I didn't credit that in the last chapter. I didn't thought of it… *smacks self* so selfish I forgot! 8U SOooo sorry it take a while to post this. Also im stuck at someplace which means i may not be able to post my other chapter of IOT... its on a different computer ^ ^' I was very busy xD**

**Haha well… since I feel better for crediting Fire :D lets continue to the next chapter!**

…

**As we last continued, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan where going to crash from coming out of hyperspace too late!**

**..."Strap yourselves in! WERE GOING TO HAVE A ROUGH LANDING!" Anakin yelled over the sounds of the engines and wind and fire rushing as they entered the planet Deleya. **

"**landings are soft… but, CHRASH LANDINGS ARE ROUGH!" Ahsoka yelled back at him.**

**Obi-Wan was digging his nails into his seat that there are claw marks on the arm rests. Anakin avoided from plummeting into ships along the way as the ship lit up in flames. Obi-Wan was yelling at Anakin to be more careful. Anakin FINALY managed to stabilize the ship at last. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sighed in great relief as they glided slowly down to the surface. Anakin sat there bored to death as they went down. Ahsoka however toke the advantage and hit Anakin on the head with a frying pan. **

"**OUCH! AHSOKA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Anakin yelled rubbing the back of his head**

**Ahsoka just shrugged her arms. "I don't know…." Anakin just glared at her then turned to face the window. Ahsoka was about to make her move again…**

"**NO. "**

"…**.Yes"**

"**NOO."**

"**YES."**

"**No…."**

"…**.. " then Ahsoka threw the frying pan at Anakin. **

"**Don't YOU!-"**

**Anakin was cut off and had to dodge the frying pan in time and grabbed 2 frying pans and threw them at Ahsoka. Ahsoka force pulled her pan and blocked the 2 pans before they hit her. Anakin and Ahsoka were having a frying pan duel for several minutes.**

"**Will you two stop it!" Obi-Wan said after seeing enough. "Stop it now before I rip both your arms off… so YOU'LL NEVER THROW FRYING PANS AGAIN!" Obi-Wan yelled toward the immature duo. **

**Anakin and Ahsoka stood there silent and slightly startled. Never before have they seen Obi-Wan in such a rage. They both returned to what they were doing. Silence hung in the air…**

…

**As Anakin was landing at one of the landing docks they saw another old spice freighter that looked just like theirs about to take off.**

"**Cool! Master look, it's just like ours!" Ahsoka cheered.**

"**Oh coooOL!" Anakin said as he studied the same ship.**

"**Hey why don't we go and say hi to them!"**

"**And how are we going to do that snips?" Anakin questioned.**

"**Uh, I don't know. Why not… fly right by them and wave and yell out the window, 'WAZZUPPP!'**

**Rex and Obi-Wan chuckled, while Anakin broke out laughing. Ahsoka just had to break out a smile when she saw Anakin laughing. She does enjoy making people laugh, and so certainly when it's too quiet.**

"**Haha ha!Haa… *Cough* uhm right…" Anakin started to blush a little and returned to the controls and started turning off the engines, while Ahsoka smiled at her Master. The gang has finally landed and was getting ready to leave. **

"**Stark, Blake, bring the detonators, we may be using them. Plus you're going to carry them" Rex told to the new Rookies.**

"**Ahhh that's just great… were going to be the luggage carriers…" Stark complained towards Blake. Blake however had no complaints and was very excited about his first real mission. **

"**Well at least were gonna see some action!" Blake responded.**

**Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Blake, Stark, Rod, and Flare came out of the Twilight and walked onto the landing platform. Ahsoka winched at the sharp but fresh air as it filled into her lungs. But she also sensed something else as well. She felt a dark Aura emitting from someplace in the Planet. **

**The dark side of the force… She growled.**

"**We must get moving because I'm pretty sure the Count will know where here as well as we know he's here." Obi-Wan explained. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka grabbed their cloaks and put them on and headed out. Rex and the Rookies stayed inside until the Jedi called them. **

"**So… Where are we going?" Ahsoka suddenly perked up.**

"**Hmm I have no clue…" Anakin said.**

"**Well this is pointless! We don't know where Dooku is and were just going to walk around in circles?!" She complained.**

"**Yep, exactly!" Anakin showed off his famous cocky grin.**

**Ahsoka growled. Pointless… walking around in circles….Completely POINTLESS… She complained to herself. The three Jedi walked into the big and luxurious looking building. The air inside smelled sweet, the tables was decorated with flowerpots, and the halls were so polished that you could see your own reflection. Obi-Wan took a turn to a massive but dark room. Anakin looked around thinking it was some sort of a meeting hall/room. They started hearing voices. Obi-Wan signaled to duck under one of the chairs. Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan hid behind the chairs while they saw four dark shadowy figures. But they didn't stay hidden for long until Obi-Wan hit his head on the back of the seat and yelled out, "Ouch!"… Oh Poodoo… Anakin cursed in his mind.**

"**Ahhh Jedi, I was beginning to think that our meeting wouldn't go unnoticed!" The old man cried from the other three figures.**

"**Dooku, you'll never get away with anything! Surrender now!" Obi-Wan yelled back at him. **

**Anakin reached his com and pressed a button to signal Rex and his men to head over now.**

"**You wanted to see action! GO GOGO GO!" Rex yelled. Him and the Rookies started running out the ship, it looked to the other people like their ship was going to blow up or there was a parade.**

"**Ahhh but Jedi! I am here for an important trade. You cannot disturb me and my traders or else they will sue you!" Dooku smiled.**

"**No one sues us! Only the Chancellor does!" Anakin responded.**

"**Well then. If you pursue, I guess we shall fight to the DEATH!" Count Dooku ignited his blazing red lightsaber while Anakin and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ignited theirs…**

"**Ha! Three against one? This is going to be an easy game!" Ahsoka smirked.**

"**Not unless you have to deal with 10 Magna Guards… Haha!" the Count crackled. The three Jedi stood looking all around them as 10 Magna Guards appeared from the dark shadows and turning on their Magna staffs. The three Jedi went into a fighting stance, ready for what was coming at them; they made a circle so each of them can watch each other's backs. Rex and clones soon came in and were ready to shoot down the droids.**

"**You won't get away with this Count." Anakin growled. **

"**Ohhh but I will!" then in an instant flash he disappeared into the shadows, extinguishing his Lightsaber. **

"**ECK ITS SLENDERMAN!" Ahsoka screamed and fled behind Obi-Wan and Anakin.**

"**Ahsoka! Get back out there!" Anakin yelled.**

"**NU! He scaryyyy…."**

"**Jedi aren't supposed to have fear… Aweee…. are you a scared little youngling?" Anakin teased.**

"**IM NOT A YOUNGLING!Its PADAWAN!" Ahsoka growled and walked back out into the open area. She started fighting the Magna Guards vigorously, cutting three down already. **

"**Ahsoka calm youself… Jedi are not supposed to have anger either." Anakin pointed out, obviously making Ahsoka a little agitated.**

"**UghhIm not ANGRY Master!...Im IRRITATED." Ahsoka yelled as she toke down the forth droid down.**

"**Well Irritated and Anger is the same thing! So who cares?" Anakin was making Ahsoka angrier with his teasing tone. Anakin cut down the Magna Guard he was dueling with. Ahsoka was starting to feel the anger pulse into her adrenaline and clamed herself by releasing it into the force. Sigh just ignore him. He is just an average… Annoying Master, that's all! Ahsoka thought to herself. She was still cutting down the droids while Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a little trouble dueling with the rest. The clone troopers shot down the droids at perfect angles, but some of the Magna Guards blocked their blasts ith their magna soon finished them off but when they looked around for count dooku they found a sign on the wall saying, "I am watching… always… oh and so does lord sidous. JEDI SCUM!" when they finished reading it Rex, The rookies, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other for a little and looked around but he wasn't there.**

"**Anakin have you found Dooku yet?" Obi-Wan asked from the hall stage. Anakin who was looking inside the men's refresher and was looking in the toilets replied back to Obi-Wan, (Author: *FacePalms*)**

"**No, I can't find him anywhere!" **

"**Mayby that's because…. NO ONE HIDES IN TOILETS!" Obi-Wan yelled the sense outta Anakin.**

"**Geez Geez! Ok fine ill look elsewhere, but I thought he needed a break… Good grief." Anakin rolled his eyes. Ahsoka was looking in the closets and seemed to find nothing but a brides dress. She stared at it for a moment and shook her head,**

"**He's not here either." Then she closed the door.**

"**Nothing in here Sir." Stark yelled from behind the stage curtains.**

"**Ughh where could he have disappeared to?" Anakin said in frustration.**

"**Hm I don't know all that we know is that he is not here." Obi-Wan said and he motioned to go out and they went back out walking in the lighted and glossy halls. They then walked to the Twilight, but just as they were approaching it, it exploded. Everyone were thrown back by the massive blast. Shards flew through the air and fell. They all stayed on the ground and then got up.**

"**Well so much for our ride!" Anakin said sarcastically while dusting off his tunic. **

"**Yes, well now we know that Dooku isn't far from here and is planning to kill us." Obi-Wan too was wiping off his tunic.**

"**What about the tracking beacons?" Anakin questioned.**

"**There damaged badly Sir." Said Rex when he was looking around the blasted ship.**

"**Well that's fine. We can always buy another ship. This isn't like it's an abandoned planet or anything." Obi-Wan reasoned. They soon walked back into the shipyard hall and went into the city to look for Dooku and to get a new ship. **

**The end :D**

**Lol im joking! Its not the end. Let me know how ya like? I was kinda stuck around the droids and stuff xD its also short. Lol sorry xD but I was kinda stuck a bit I had to do little by little.**

**So umm seeya the next chapter :D only if it lives! If you have any questions ask so in the comments or pm me.**


End file.
